


The One To Hold My Heart

by ughfitz (wokemeup)



Series: Bed Talks [5]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Post 5x06, Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-04 02:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13354137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wokemeup/pseuds/ughfitz
Summary: Jemma and Fitz reflect on their engagement and all that has led up to it.Post 5x06





	The One To Hold My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this when I was sick and stuck in bed this past week. It was super messy and all sorts of craziness was going on, but luckily I had the kind and patient [agentcalliope](http://agentcalliope.tumblr.com/) to look over it. Thank you!
> 
> I'm still not 100% pleased with this, but my goals for writing included writing and posting more :)

He caught her staring off into space, literally.

The remnants of Earth floated past them, aimlessly drifting around as she remained so still, so silent. She was fiddling with the fabric of the new clothes she held in her hand, the gold paint still layered on her face. Uncertain if she heard him enter the room, he cleared his throat before he stepped to her side and carefully placed a hand on her shoulder.

She didn’t flinch from his touch, and he let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding.

Gazing out the window into the beautifully haunting vastness of space - thankfully no longer one of the barriers separating them - he spoke out. “A penny for your thoughts?”

She laughed, before turning to look at him and smiled. Twisting her body, she moved forward until they were nearly chest to chest, and brought up her hand to cup his face. “Do you ever wonder what our younger selves would think about us right now?”

Fitz cracked a smile, and said, “You mean being engaged? Because I can guarantee you that seventeen-year-old Fitz would never,  _ ever _ , in a million years have imagined that. Probably would have laughed it off and gone back to tinkering…or eating” he shrugged. 

She laughed again at the last sentiment. “Yes that bit too, I suppose, but I was talking about this, all of it,” she said as she looked around the room and the space outside. “Do you…” she paused. “Do you think that we would be proud of us, or...or maybe disappointed?”

Fitz paused before asking for clarification.

Jemma sighed before responding. “I mean, do you think they would be disappointed about all of the danger and destruction we’ve caused. I…when I first got to the Academy, I had billions of questions, and I wanted to find the answers. I naively thought that all I’d be doing for the rest of my life was coming up with new ideas and saving the world. Not only did I fail” she said and pointed out the window as another chunk of Earth floated by. “But how many times have others,  _ you _ , had to rescue me? I’ve been rescued far more than any average person.” 

She laughed, one that was quite different than before. Her face turned bitter, a sour look tinged with clear anguish and disappointment. 

“No.” Fitz said, his voice unwavering, his answer clear and strong. Sighing, he too turned to look out at the destruction that lay before them, the beauty of seeing the stars up close insignificant to the devastation.

He sighed. “I...I spent nearly all of the last six months in a cell by myself racking my brain trying to figure out where the team,  _ you _ , had vanished to. It also left me with a lot of time, too much time, to think about all that we’ve been through. What we… _ I _ created…” Fitz blinked, gritting his teeth “The Framework.” He paused for a moment, clearly taking his time to sort out this thoughts. “And I think I finally figured out some things and made peace with it. I mean, it still weighs on me, sometimes. It feels like the weight of the world is on my shoulders, and it’s crushing me, and I’m struggling to stand. Like with Kasius, the Doctor and how he came to me so _ easily _ .”

He felt her take his hand in hers, squeezing it gently, and he gave her a small smile before looking back out into the darkness. But, I understand that that man in the Framework was not me. I mean, maybe some bits. But overall, I’m not the same as that manipulated, twisted version of me. So, yeah, maybe you’re not the idealized version of yourself that young Jemma imagined, but when are we ever? And…” he paused before once again turning towards her and bringing her closer, leaning forward until his forehead rested against hers. “You are the bravest, smartest, strongest, and most above average” he spoke as a blush broke out beneath the layer of gold “person I know. And so what if you need rescuing every now and then? I seem to recall you saving and rescuing my arse more than once.” 

Smiling as a single tear ran down her cheek, the gold paint mixing with the wetness that give off a slight sparkle in the dim light, Jemma looked up at Fitz, a fierce look of love and gratitude radiating out from her look. She closed her eyes, leaned up and pressed her lips to his. A soft sigh escaped him, and if he believed in magic he could’ve swore that this kiss had healed the last bit of heaviness that lingered from their conversation. They stayed like that for a while, their breaths melding into one before they finally broke for air. “Thank you,” she whispered. “For everything. For finding the team, coming back to me...saying yes.” The smile that broke across her face looked far more dazzling than the stars that glimmered outside. “We’re going to have to tell Daisy to dial it down a notch, though. She’s already asking about colors and dress styles. I think she’s really looking forward to it” she laughed. 

“Yeah, still can’t believe that you didn’t get to hear my proposal, though. It was very romantic. Not that yours  _ wasn’t _ , it was...mine was just” he paused before exaggerating a thinking face, “more magnificent?”

Leaning back with a small chuckle and raising her eyebrows, Jemma replied, “Oh, really? Tell me about this  _ magnificent  _ proposal again, I’m all ears.”

“Oh, you know, it was just a bit of reminding you of the things we’ve gone through, how we crossed galaxies and time to be together, and how a love like...” he voice suddenly serious, “how a love like that is stronger than any curse. And you and I, we are unstoppable together. I don’t want to live another day without you. So, Jemma Simmons, will you marry me?”

Even though she too had already asked the question, and his response was a resounding  _ absolutely _ , her response to his repeated speech was an immediate “Yes, Fitz. Absolutely.”

Later that night once her face had been washed, her clothes changed, and she was cocooned safely in Fitz’s arm on their small bed, she breathed in his scent - a smell that had become akin to home since their early days at the Academy - and smiled. Maybe her life hadn’t gone exactly like she’d once imagined it would. There had been far more danger and destruction than she’d like, but she couldn’t change it, even if there was a say. Because no matter what life or the bloody cosmos threw at her, she always found herself standing next to Fitz, even if it took some time for them to reach each other. And if she was being honest with herself, ever since the Academy, that had always been her real dream, the answers to her billions of questions. Her and Fitz, Fitz and her, no matter what.

Sleep making her eyes heavy, she drowsily turned her face towards Fitz and kissed him soundly on the lips. His arms tightened around her and as they both drifted off to sleep, Jemma thought if she had believed in magic, the reason that the stars shined so brightly was because they were happy. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are appreciated!
> 
> I'm also over on [Tumblr](http://ughfitz.tumblr.com/), feel free to come and chat!


End file.
